Phantom
﻿ Phantom is one of the five heroes who sealed away the Black Mage and is part of the Thief branch. Using a Cane and Throwing Cards, Phantom has the unique ability to steal skills from other Explorers (except Special Explorers) as well as from monsters. To view Phantom's skill list, click here. Story A century ago, he was famous among the wealthy merchants and noblemen. He deliberately left traces when stealing, and even then people did not even know who he was. They called him "Phantom". Throughout the Maple World, Phantom was honored. However, the death of Aria, the Empress before Cygnus, with whom he had fallen in love with while trying to steal the great treasure of Ereve, caused him to join the Heroes to take revenge on the Black Mage. He seeked one of the heroes, Freud, for an invitation, and he was most welcome. After a fierce battle, he and the other four heroes sealed away the Black Mage and saved the Maple World. However, due to the curse inflicted by the Black Mage, all heroes except for Freud, who died in the battle, were trapped in ice and went into a deep sleep. A hundred years later, Phantom reawakens from the curse. He infiltrates Ereve, where a meeting is being held. Hilla, a commander of the Black Wings poses as an Empress by showing a Skaia (a jewel said to glow in the hands of the Empress) that glows in her hands but doesn't glow in Cygnus's. Luckily, Phantom comes to the rescue. He calls the Skaia held by Hilla a fake and destroys it, saying that the real Skaia is in his hands. This causes Hilla to back off and flee from Ereve, although she tells him that the Maple World is already in "his" hands. Phantom then gives Cygnus the real Skaia and returns to the Crystal Garden. A friend who loved the Maple World has came back to defend it and battle the Black Mage a second time. The Phantom Thief has returned. Job Advancements Second Job Upon reaching level 30, accept Phantom's quest, then head over to the hidden portal at the top right of Orbis Park II and destroy the lock. Enter the room and click on the portrait to achieve the job advancement. If you don't destroy the lock, the player can't get Without a Trace medal. Third Job Upon reaching level 60/70, accept Phantom's quest, then head over to the hidden portal at Tent of the Entertainers and defeat all the Dust Dwarfs before entering the room. Click on the treasure chest to achieve the job advancement. Fourth Job Upon reaching level 100/120, accept Phantom's quest, then head over to the hidden portal at Peach Monkey Forest and defeat Guardioso. Click on the painting of Aria to job advance. Gallery File:Phantom.png|Current Phantom artwork File:MapleStory - Renegades Phantom's Past|Phantom's Past File:MapleStory - Renegades Phantom's Infiltration|Phantom's Infiltration File:MapleStory - Renegades The Phantom Launches into MapleStory|Phantom trailer (Global) Trivia *Like Mercedes, the Black Mage's curse did not wipe Phantom's memory. *Phantom is the only hero whose introduction did not take place centuries ago. Category:Heroes